And We Would Be Forever
by KaliTracer
Summary: Eggsy wakes to find an intruder in their home, but really he just wakes to a stranger that he's always known was there.


kingsman-of-ages prompted: "33 (I think): "Please don't do this." Hartwin"

* * *

Eggsy wakes as he is being thrown across the room. He hits the door and drops to the ground wide awake and suddenly in pain. Adrenaline and instinct take over automatically. By the time the intruder gets to him, Eggsy is on his feet, breathing through the pain of bruised ribs and his fists are up.

Shadows cast over the intruder, he is tall, and Eggsy can see that he's pale. Dodging punches, Eggsy keeps him from getting in too close. He doesn't know what is keeping Harry, why his lover is still asleep but fuck he needs the back up.

The intruder is fast, dodging Eggsy's fists and nearly putting a nearby chair through Eggsy's head. They fight quick and dirty, half the bedroom furniture is broken around them. Eggsy can barely catch his breath before he rolls over the bed…and realizes Harry isn't sleeping.

Stepping into the moonlight, Harry's lifeless eyes fix on Eggsy and suddenly the fight drains from Eggsy.

" _No_ ," he whispers. Harry leaps across the bed, tackling Eggsy to the floor. They struggle for a minute, but Eggsy finally kicks him off. His lover goes crashing into their dresser. In a flash, Harry draws the weapon from there and fires off two rounds.

Eggsy, fortunately isn't there when the bullets land. He rolls back over the bedspread, ducking down when Harry swings the gun to the bed and more bullets send downy feathers flying into the air.

When Harry comes around, Eggsy jumps up, kicking the gun up and out of Harry's hands. He pauses as the gun goes across the room.

"Harry, wake up," he shouts, dodging blows to the face and chest. Eggsy shoves Harry to the bed, realizing too late as the man grabs up Eggsy's weapon.

Sprinting through the door, Eggsy heads for the steps. He hears JB barking in the upstairs guest room and nearly goes back, but Harry comes through the door and focus on Eggsy.

"JB STAY!" Eggsy shouts, as he jerks to avoid gunshots and ends up tumbling down the steps. He hits the landing hard, his right shoulder screams in pain, but he forces himself to push up with his left. Scrambling, he hears a bullet hit the wall next to him just as he turns into the living rooms.

Running through the room, Eggsy slams his hand down on the emergency button on the mantle. He can't wait to see the response light come on before more bullets tear up the painting above the fireplace. Ducking down, he hears the click of the empty chamber and stands back up.

"Harry," he says, "Harry please wake up. This isn't you. I know you're still in there." Eggsy holds up a hand, palm out to show that he isn't a threat.

There is no response as Harry marches across the room, he draws a knife from the back of his pajammas and Eggsy feels tears well up in his eyes.

"Please, Harry," Eggsy begs. " _Please wake up_."

As best he can, Eggsy defends against the knife. He doesn't know how he gets pinned, bleeding from cuts to both arms, but he's under Harry and knows that he can't hold him off anymore.

"Harry, Harry please, _please_ don't do this," Eggsy screams. He yells for his lover to stop, to wake from this nightmare. There isn't anything he can do, and he can't breathe from Harry's knee digging into his stomach.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. Wake up please," Eggsy whispers. "Wake up. I need you to wake up! I'm here. It's okay, you're safe."

Harry puts his weight behind his hands, knife poised over Eggsy's chest. Eggsy cries out, right arm weakening from trying to hold up the left.

"Please _don't_ do this!" He pleads. "Harry, you have to wake up, _please_ , love."

The knife comes down inch by inch, and Eggsy simply screams, hoping from someone to hear him now. The Kingsman would still be minutes away, there isn't anyone nearby who could hope to take on Harry.

"It's okay," Eggsy says. He stares up at Harry, the blurry vision of his lover as tears obscure his sight.

"I forgive you, Harry," he says. "It's not your fault. I swear, love. It's okay this way." Eggsy takes hold of the knife with his left hand and removes his right completely. The knife continues down, but he draws it to his right side, trying to maneuver it…trying to stop it from…

Pain blurs out whatever distant plan he had. A scream rips from his throat, but it to feels too far away from him. He can feel the knife in his chest and Eggsy blinks to try and see if Harry's okay, if he is finally free.

The knife pulls free and Eggsy gasps. He chokes on the air in his chest, or maybe the blood. For all the pain, it is almost numb suddenly. His body feels separate from him, like he's just woke up and now is falling back asleep.

"I-I forgive you," he manages. "It's okay."

Voices call to him, but Eggsy can't force his eyes open any longer. He feels someone shaking him like he needs to wake up, but he can't make his body obey. Someone is screaming and begging but it's too obscure…too hazy. He's too tired to answer. Now isn't the time to answer.

Now is the time for sleeping.

 _'Eggsy, I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Harry has a long way to go.'_

 _'But he's alive ain't he?'_

 _'He might never be the same.'_

 _'The doctors don't know if I'm fully back, Eggsy. I don't know if I'm…'_

 _'Nah, bruv. You're Harry Hart. I'd know him anywhere.'_

 _There is a brief smile, crossing the tired face of man who has been in a hospital too many days. Eggsy smiles back, because yes, there…that is the Harry Hart that Eggsy loves._

 _'It's alright, Harry. Take your tim-'_

 _'It bloody isn't alright!' Harry shouts, shoving the gun pieces across the table. Several go clattering to the floor._

 _'Well, okay, it isn't. But that don't change the fact that we're still gonna work through this. You know this, you're bloody thinking too much.'_

 _'And how do you suggest I go about not thinking then?' Harry glares daggers at Eggsy, but the younger man just smirks. He leans forward, getting close in Harry's space._

 _'Eggsy' he whispers before lips close over his. It's a rush, a fresh wave of relief and salvation. Harry feels wanted and close. Everything tunes out, the world fades away, but not like it had when that noise had taken control. It's better. Harry can move just how he wants, he grips Eggsy's back and pulls him close. He moans because it feels good…because Eggsy tastes good. It's his and for the first time, Harry chooses when he wants to stop. Eggsy whimpers and arches forward for more and the heady power goes to Harry's head. He smiles and gives in again._

 _'The brain scans are still incomplete. The damage done by the bullet and the signal interact on a chemical level. I can't tell you if you truly are free of the signal, Harry.'_

 _'I don't give a bleeding fuck, Harry. You think that a_ maybe _is going to scare me away?'_

 _'I'm not safe, Eggsy. I will never be safe.'_

 _'The whole fuckin world isn't safe. My job isn't safe. Why should be my love life be any different?'_

 _'I'm serious, Eggsy. I can't put you in danger like this.'_

 _'_ I-me-I _am the one that puts me in danger. I choose the danger I want to live with, Harry Hart. You don't put me anywhere I don't want to be. And what's more, I'm going to fight to be here, so you better be sure you think you're gonna win bruv.'_

 _'Eggsy-'_

 _'Because I love you. You don't get to decide that.'_

 _'Please, Eggsy, please,' Harry begs._

 _'Shh,' Eggsy hushes, lowering his body down, encompassing Harry's length._

 _'I-I can't.' Harry admits._

 _Chuckling, Eggsy nods. 'Good. Let me hear you.'_

 _Arching up, Harry groans, pretty sure he sounds more like he's in pain than he's being worked toward the best orgasm of his life._

 _'Oh god, I love you.'_

Lights…too bright. Much too bright for this early. Eggsy shuts his eyes and moans out in protest.

"Eggsy? Oh god," Roxy's voice shouldn't be there but it is. It takes a moment for how and why to filter across his brain. He hurts too much to be thinking this much.

"Bright," he mutters.

Blessedly the lights turn down, and someone offers up a straw to his mouth. He sucks down cool water and it tastes better than anything he's ever had.

"Count off," he says, because he needs to know.

"Everyone's safe. Daisy and your Mum and JB are safe at your Mum's house. Merlin and I are here and Harry is…home." She sounds funny when she says Harry's name.

"He okay?" Eggsy asks, he squints a bit, but mostly his eyes hurt too much for them to open this go round.

"He…He's worried about you," she settles on.

"Tell him to get here then," he says.

"I will, Eggsy. I will."

"You could go in," Merlin says. "Roxy and I would make sure it's safe."

Harry watches through the two-way mirror as Roxy leans forward to straighten some of Eggsy's pillows. He can't help but wish that it was him there, so easily sitting by his side. Eggsy says something and she laughs, taking up his hand in her own.

"We could bring in a whole security team, Harry. Whatever you would need."

 _"I need you to wake up!"_

Clearing his throat, Harry forces himself to turn away. He can't watch anymore.

"I need him to be safe, Merlin." He looks up at his best friend's face. "And I'm not safe."

"We'll fix this, Harry. I swear."

Glancing back, he saw Roxy lean forward and kiss Eggsy's cheek as the younger man had drifted off to sleep again. There may be no fixing this now.


End file.
